


Visitations

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [18]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yazoo wakes up, not where he planned, but help is at hand.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Yazoo
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 2





	Visitations

He was comfortable, warm and felt infinitely safe, wrapped up in a nice cocoon of pleasant nothingness. He really did not want to leave or do anything, just keep floating in this wonderful painless world…

Of course all good things come to an end and for him it was a bratty voice, “What the hell are you doing here?”

He knew that voice and it was pulling him out of his safe place, his reluctance to leave overwhelmed by the need to see the owner of that voice. And with a husky throat he answered, “Kadaj?”

“Who else would I be, brother? And I repeat my question, what the hell are you doing here? You were rejected and chucked back, not that you’re all here as it is.”

Yazoo looked up at his brother in the overly bright place and realized that Kadaj was attempting to help him to his feet, but was failing because there was nothing for him to grip onto. Every time he tried to help Yazoo up his hand went through Yazoo’s body.

Yazoo was confused, he was pretty sure he had not died in his bed. He just remembered curling up and wanting to block everything out, make it all go away.

“Hey big brother, what is up with you, you aren’t all here, what’s going on?”

“I – I don’t know…”

“Well something is up; otherwise you wouldn’t have come to visit me. Coz I reckon you are just visiting, because you aren’t solid like me.”

Yazoo tried to clear away the fog in his brain, he could touch himself without any problems, but trying to touch Kadaj was like trying to touch a cloud. 

Kadaj crouched down beside him, “I hear you’ve had some weird things happening to you.”

Yazoo immediately clutched at his belly remembering that he was pregnant, and that was enough to bring it all crashing down on him in a rush of memory. “You could say that.”

“So I’m an uncle, huh?”

Yazoo nodded.

“To that Vincent fellow no less, can’t remember him that much, but he must have had something for you to sleep with him. Remember when it was just you, me and Loz. I loved fucking that sweet ass of yours, so did Loz. You were made for fucking dear brother and I hear everyone like to fuck you. You even got it on with Rufus Shinra, of all the fuckwits in that world. I thought he was a right prick, what with hiding Mother and all from me. Anyway that’s all over and done with. So why are you here?”

“Is he here?”

“He? Oh, you mean BIG brother… Nah. Not as far as I know. Don’t think he can if you and Loz are still there.”

“But he’s taunting me. He comes to me and he rapes me. He says my baby’s his. I couldn’t stand for anymore…”

“Shit man, who are you and what have you done my brother? The Yaz I knew didn’t complain about anything, not like Loz and me, always quiet when he wasn’t trying something slightly insane. Cool, calm and collected, that was my Yaz.”

“I’ve had to fend for myself in a place where everyone hates me, while learning that I’m capable of having babies and I can regenerate most of my body. And the man I’m supposedly cloned from wants to use me to take over the world just liked my Mother failed to do. I work for and with bastards who want a piece of my ass whenever they feel like, and I’ve also met others that have accepted me no matter what I’ve done in the past. I’ve been shown kindness and caring and I’ve had freedom to do what I want, to make decisions for myself and not because I was ordered to do what others want. I learned that I am Yazoo, and I’m not really that different from some others. And there’s a man in this world that loves me for me… Love s me, Kadaj--even after I tried my very hardest to kill him.”

“Wow. I don’t think you’ve used that many words in a week before, two weeks even… a month--“

“Shut up Kadaj!”

Kadaj grinned; he would have knocked his brother senseless if he said that to him previously, and by the way Yazoo looked he realized that he had said something he shouldn’t have.

“Yeah, we’ve both changed, all of us really. Poor Loz doesn’t even remember us,” said Kadaj getting to his feet and moving a short distance away. “You can’t stay here, Yaz. You have to go back, there’s nothing here for you.”

“You’re here.”

“But I chose to come here. I may not have embraced the world like you have. I would have wanted to rule it like Big brother, I would have made them do want I wanted whether they wanted to or not. You know I don’t like taking other peoples orders, and I get pissed off if others don’t do as I ask. None of that has changed, well, maybe a little, but I don’t have Mother in my head forcing me to do what she wants. And I don’t have my faithful brothers to do as I bid when I want it done… You’ve got a chance to do what you want and you’ve taken it, don’t let it go because someone in your mind tells you to. Old Sephy is not Mother, but like her, it is you who gives him strength.”

“Wise now, Kadaj.”

“There’s this lady here… No. Stand on your own feet Yaz. I gotta go; I can’t help you, Yazoo. But I’m glad you’ve grown a pair enough to stand up to me. You’re not my sissy looking brother anymore like you said,” he saw the cross look on his brother’s pretty face and laughed, “But I’d still fuck you anytime you wanted.”

“I miss you, Kadaj.”

“No you don’t. You miss being a part of something; it’s time to make something of your own…”

Yazoo watched as his brother disappeared into the brightness. He was alone again and lay back down to stare up into the nothingness. In a way he was still tempted to stay there, it was safe and warm and he was free--or was he. His brother had told him he didn’t belong there, that he was just a visitor. But then he remembered he was carrying another life within himself, a life that belonged to someone else as well as him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood looking down at the silver haired boy, though he might be in his early twenties now, he still looked like a child, more so without the black leather he used to wear. Though his admirer didn’t really mind seeing him dressed so, the boy with feminine looks was a truly sexy creature. But not right now, now he seemed like a helpless waif. 

Yet he was not there to admire, he was there to see what he could do to bring the young man out of his self inflicted imprisonment. Rude had made sure there would be no one to disturb him while he tried to bring his young lover back to life. He had to do this for the sake of the child the boy carried, his child. Even though he was sure that a voice inside the boy’s mind was forcing him to believe that the child belonged to another.

He approached the bed and reached for the boy’s face. “Oh Sweetness, what have you gotten yourself into? I want you to listen to me. I have already claimed you as mine, that bastard has no right to you. Come back to me, Lover. Come back to someone who cares for you, because I know that I do.”

Vincent got down on his knees beside the bed and kissed Yazoo’s face. “Please Sweetness; you’ve got to come out of there. If it is Sephiroth that you are afraid of, I will help you. I want to protect you.”

Vincent continued with his pleading for some time, hoping Yazoo would hear him, would listen to him. It was more than the allure that held him to the boy. It might even be love.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

““Please Sweetness, you’ve got to come out of there,” he could hear that in his head as he lay wrapped in the warmth of darkness, but it left him confused. Wasn’t he just speaking with his brother, the one that had given himself to the Lifestream? 

That place had been bright white light. But here was darkness and warmth and softness. He knew he could stay there as long as he wanted and nobody would be able to bother him anymore. 

“You have to go back, there’s nothing here for you,” echoed in his mind. So he had gone back, he’d been here before he met his brother again.

“Come on Sweetness, is this what you really want. To lock yourself up and never enjoy the world with me, with those that care for you.”

Who had ever cared for him? His brothers and he were born for nothing else but to do their mother’s will. And she was gone now, their mission had failed, Kadaj was dead, Loz was lost and he…he…

“What about our baby?”

He was pregnant…

“Please Sweetness, come back to me, be with me. I will find a way to protect you from Sephiroth.”

Ah yes, BIG brother. That was what had driven him here, the torments of his Big brother, Sephiroth. The one he was a part of, the one that wanted to use him now, as he had been used by Mother.

“I love you Yazoo.”

He turned at that. He felt all warm and he could feel his heart beating faster at those words. 

Vincent. Vincent loved him?

“Come back to me.”

He felt that pull now it was getting stronger, he wanted to reach for it, he wanted to believe the man. He wanted to be with the man.

“You belong with me here in this world, don’t give up. Don’t give into him.”

Oh yes he wanted to be with him, he didn’t want to be defeated by Sephiroth. He wasn’t going to let him win. He wanted to have Vincent’s child, he would not let Sephiroth have it. It was his and Vincent’s child.

“Come on baby, I want you to come to me.”

He moved and reached towards the light he could see in the distance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He moved. Vincent felt him move under his hand and quickly reached for his face. “That’s it Sweetness, listen to me and come back. I want you here with me.”

He moved again and Vincent felt more confident. “That’s it Yazoo, wake up for me. That’s my sweet one.”

Yazoo continued to move and then he slowly opened his eyes. Vincent stood so he was standing over him and looking down into the catlike blue-green eyes of the boy he loved.

“I knew you would hear me, Sweetness.”

“V…v’cin…”

“Yes, my sweet it’s me. You’ve been hiding away.”

“Hid..in”

“Yes,” he leaned down and kissed him, “But now you are back with me.”

Vincent could hear heavy footsteps coming, he was not about to give his love back to them. He leaned down and picked up the slight body. Yazoo was still limp as he was lifted into his lover’s arms. Then in a swirl of red they disappeared together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn it, who let him in here anyway?” demanded Rufus upon learning that Yazoo was missing from the hospital wing.

“There was nothing on the security cameras sir,” said Tseng. “I have no idea how he got in here.”

“Why was he not being monitored?”

“I’m sorry sir; something came up that required my attention. I did not think that he would be taken from this place, and we were watching him on the idea that he would wake and walk out on his own, so I figured the security alarms would have picked that up,” said Rude.

“True, but they didn’t pick up him.”

“I checked the alarms; they were set to go off when we came down here. It was when I could hear speaking that I came down here to check and turned them off,” said Elena.

“And you know that Vincent, he’s good at disappearing when he wants to,” said Reno.

Rufus glared at him. “I don’t like this. The boy is still dangerous. He could bring back Sephiroth and that is something no one wants. I will have to have words with Vincent about this.” Rufus stomped off with the rest of the Turks following.

Reno looked at Rude as they left last. “Something that required your attention, huh?”

Rude did not answer, but simply left with Reno in his wake shrugging.

The end for now…

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly the next story has sat on my computers for 9 years unfinished. I do hope I will get back to it. I certainly hope so, I hate to leave things unfinished. That's why I wanted to repost this series here from AFF.


End file.
